All Fall Down
by OhMerlin's Beard
Summary: Daphne Allen found him by the river, his name is Emmanuel, an infamous faith healer. When Dean becomes a Knight of Hell, the youngest Winchester searches for Emmanuel. This is the story of Emmanuel who discovers his angelic past, a priest who battles PTSD, and the sacrifice of love with a twist of tragedy, war, love, faith and healing. Co-Written With Journalism13
1. Chapter 1: Emmanuel

He wore a tan trench coat with a suit and thin blue tie. Black slime oozed from his eyes, mouth and nose. Something was overpowering him, there was a struggling feeling as they dragged him forward.

He was in lake, and he didn't know what do to. Evil had taken over his body and he didn't have a clue what to do to get rid of it. He could feel it moving desperately under his skin; crawling, oozing movements that made him shake at the mere thought.

It was pure evil and he couldn't stop it. He felt himself dying and he sunk to the bottom of the lake. There was a suffocating feeling as body struggled and his chest heaved for the last few breaths.  
>The dream showed flashback of his life. It was a life he didn't he had once lived. He always thought it was the devil tricking him to believe in lies. He saw his dream keep turning into a nightmare.<p>

He woke up in a cold sweat with a smoothing hand on his back. He made a sound of a wounded animal, his breathing in short pants. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck; trying to sooth the man. He held her close, his breathing start to calm as he took in her calming scent.

"Did the dream happen again?" she asked.

He nodded yes to her.

"I love you, honey," she said. "Nothing will ever change that.", she added.

"I love you more," he responded.

"Not possible."

She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to start the coffee. He went to the bathroom and shaved. As he entered the kitchen, he put his head gently on the curve of her neck. He placed gentle kisses, placing his hands around her waist.

"Stop it, Emmanuel," she said laughing at her husband. She playfully swatted at him, he grinned at her antics. He just chuckled, before he kissed her passionately on her pretty pink lips.

"Oh Daphne," Emmanuel responded smiling. "The day you found me was the third best day of my life. The second was when you married me…"

Toddler babble suddenly came from upstairs through a monitor. They both smiled as they heard the babbling of their toddlers.

"Having Ariel and John was the best day of my life.", He added with a grin before heading upstairs.

As he headed upstairs, the twins Jane and James rushing down the stairs. "Slow down guys.", Emmanuel called. Jane and James were from Daphne's first marriage to a firefighter Jeremy. Daphne had lost him several years before she meet Emmanuel. The older two had taken well to Emmanuel. Daphne gave thanks to God for the blessing of a second marriage with an equally wonderful man.

When Emmanuel reached the two year old twins bedroom, he smiled as fatherhood came into practice. After he grabbed the twins, he knock on their adopted son, Eric's door to get him up for breakfast. Something not easy with two squiring kids in his arms, but Eric greeted him cheerfully with a "Good Morning, Dad."

Eric took one of the twins off Emmanuel's hand and the four of them went downstairs to chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage and hash brown mix. They came down the stairs; Ariel tugging at her father's hair, and John resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Each male settled each child into their booster seat before buckling them. Jane and James were already seated at the table, infact James was resting his head on the table.

James perked up when Daphne and Emmanuel sat plates of food onto the table. The kids were about to just start eating, but Daphne reminded them that their father needed to say prayer first. As Emmanuel sat down at the table, they all held hands and he said grace.

The breakfast went by quickly as they had to get ready to go to the St. Mary's Catholic Church and Angels Memorial United Methodist Church picnic. Both churches did a lot of things together and they supported the other in their mission.

Emmanuel was the youth minister at the Methodist Church while Daphne was the children's minister at the Catholic Church. They both believed in the same thing, but had different rituals within their religions. They both agreed their children could be either religion, but they want their children to be happy.

As the kids packed the car, Emmanuel and Daphne went upstairs to shower. As they finished getting ready, Daphne was nervous about something, but Emmanuel didn't know what was bothering her. She chewed her lip, a definite sign she was nervous.

"What's wrong, my whole heart?" he asked as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Well the first set of twins are 6, Eric's going to be 18 and our set of twins will be 2 soon, I was thinking we could try ago for another baby for our family."

"Really?"

"Really. I want another set of twins, so we can have a big family just like I had growing up."

"Well, the kids are going to be at your mother's tonight, so we could start tonight if you want to."

The couple shared a deep, passionate kiss which would lead to a wild night later in the evening when the kids were away.

The family piled into their van with Emmanuel driving. They drove for about an hour and they finally arrived at the site of the picnic.

Of course, they were there early since Daphne and Emmanuel had to help with set up. And do a prayer walk around the area, blessing the grounds. The other ministers were there with their families and Father Aaron, the man who married them, was there.

All of the ministers were setting up and talking about various activities they were planning for the upcoming school year. The children 6 and older went to swim in the lake area while the kids 5 and under played with toys near the supervising adults.

Everything within the set up was going great until they heard Kelci, Father Aaron's 17 year old niece, scream. All of the adults ran to the lake area towards not knowing what had happened.

"Kyle," Kelci stuttered. "He and Eric were showing off their jump move and Kyle's still in there."

The kids were crying and they knew they had to act fast to save Kyle. Father Aaron rushed into the lake and swam to where Kelci told him to swim to. Once there, he dived to the bottom of the lake to find the poor boy unconscious.

As the Father continued his upward climb to the surface of the lake, he kept praying for a miracle to save the boy's life. He continued to paddle towards the shore once they were above the water.

On the shore, one of the nuns took the boy's pulse and she couldn't find it. As the nuns knew the boy's fate, everyone else turned to Emmanuel with questioning eyes knowing his ability. Father Aaron said a quick pray as Emmanuel moved in to do his gift.

Healing in front of a large group was not something he was used to. Emmanuel knew there were limitations to what he was able to do. He just prayed he was able to something for Kyle. Kyle being Eric's best friend, he was like a son to Emmanuel.

Emmanuel thought about how good God had been to him. He had blessed Emmanuel with a wonderful wife, great friends, wonderful children, a good ministry he is a part of and all the blessings he would one day receive. He felt his power of faith and love flow through him and to help him heal the boy.

Suddenly, the boy's chest raised up and he was breathing again. Emmanuel was helped to a table with Father Aaron getting him a bottle of water to help his friend recover.

In the distance, a man and a woman were making phone calls to their people. They were hidden in the background, unnoticed by the group. Little did Emmanuel know that these people knew him in a past life. The life he didn't know he had lived.

"Yes," the woman said. "The man is Castiel. I'm sure of it."

"Excellent job, Ruby," a man with a British accent answered the woman.

"Sam, it's Gabriel," Gabriel said to Sam who was on the other end of the line. " Cas is alive and I have found him."


	2. Chapter 2: The Other End Of The Line

Somewhere in North Dakota in a cheap hotel room

Sam was speechless. Gabriel was saying something he had dreamed of hearing. Cas. Is. Alive.

"Yo, Sam," Gabriel said trying to hide the truth of what he was seeing. "You still here? Are you ok? I know you both didn't see eye to eye most of the time. Heck, all of the time, but what do I need to do."

"Right," Sam responded. "Follow him and I will try to be at your location by tomorrow. The hunt is done here. I'll call Kevin and see if he can help us. Where are you again?"

"Harmony, California."

"Ok, so that's a 16 hour drive. I'll wrap up the last bit here and call Kevin, so he can be ready when I reach his location."

"OR you can call Gadreel and have him poof Kevin and himself to my location."

"HELL NO! I'm not calling that asshole of an idjt."

"Fine! I'll call my brother and follow Cas. Want me to make you a millionaire while I'm at it? Hello? Sam?"

Sam had hung up on the angel once he said to call the other angel.

Gadreel and he had a huge fight once the angel killed Kevin. Thankfully, Gabriel brought Kevin back to life and the three of them had nursed Kevin back to health. Sam and Gabriel wanted to throw Gadreel into a prison cell within the bunker, but Kevin refused to see that happened. Instead, Kevin made Gadreel become his guardian angel for life thus leaving the two stuck together forever.

"Sammy, you ok?" a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes asked as she emerged from their hotel bathroom.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Sam answered the beautiful woman in front of him. "It's just that Gabriel has found Cas. The faith healer we've been tracking for the last year is him.

"Wow. Aren't you happy? You have wanted this miracle for years."

"Yes, but Gabriel is hiding something from me and I don't like going into a situation blind."

"Welcome to my world: the world of a reaper. We go into situations blind all the time. Death NEVER tells us anything other than a location, name and cause of death."

"Dean would say you're an improvement over the last batch of girlfriends I had."

"Watch it Winchester. You're talking to the woman that can withhold sex from you for a long time."

"Fine. I need to pack, so I can drive to Harmony, California. You know I love you right?"

"I'm crazy about you too."

"You can say you love me you know. Wait, you're gone. Of course you are."

Sam finished packing and checked out of his room. He stopped at a local store on his way out of town to grab something to snack on as he knew a long drive was ahead of him.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere on The Vegas Strip in a penthouse

Crowley had an evil grin on his face once he had officially heard Ruby confirm what he had already heard from his other children.  
>Since Ruby joined him and became a spy for him, Crowley knew when hell was going to be raised and when souls and demons needed to be placed into their proper place. He had his bodyguardmost trusted knight with him.

"Oh Winchester," the king bellowed like a man with a plan and secret. "Guess what my pet just told me."  
>Dean entered the living room knowing Crowley was up to something. Crowley was a good master and friend to him, but he knew when an ace was up his<p>

sleeve.  
>"What's up?"<p>

"Your angel boy toy is alive. He has a family and a ministry now."

"Damn it, Crowley," Dean replied with anger and betrayal within his voice. "This is a new low even for you. You know I loved him like a brother and maybe even something more, but this is not your style."

"I'm not kidding Winchester. Ruby confirmed it for me. You see, I've been following this faith healer in Harmony California named Emmanuel Michael Allan.

"He was described as a man I knew, then I saw a picture of him and thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. They weren't."  
>Dean suddenly punched a wall in anger knowing what Crowley just told him had to be true. Why would Crowley lie this much in depth over something like this?<p>

Dean looked at Crowley with shock and dismay in his tortured eyes. Crowley was known for meaning with them, but this would be crossing a line even for the king of hell.

"Here is $500,000." Crowley said handing Dean a wade of cash.

"Go into the VIP lounge and say Crowley sent you. Once in there, go wild, have fun. Get rid of your troubles. Go sleep with guys, girls, animals. Whatever you want to do. Consider this your night on the town courtesy of me. Tomorrow, however, I expect for you to come to work, hungover is preferred, and help me get this angel to know his place within my world."

By the time Crowley had finished talking, Dean notice he was in the hallway and he was alone. As he was about to knock on the door and protest to Crowley, he saw Asian twins walk by. He smiled and walked to the elevator to try and see if he could have a 'night on the twins.'

Ruby appeared into the penthouse wearing a sparkling red dress with a slit up the left leg with black high heels accompanied with diamond jewelry.

"My pet," Crowley said acknowledging Ruby's entrance into the room. "I assume you are wearing this for me?"

"Of course my king," Ruby responded with a grin. "You haven't told him yet. Have you?"

"No. That angel told me he knew how to make hell and damnation reign forever, then he had to go and get himself killed. Now, he will play for that and more things he has done wrong to me over the years."

"Why don't you make me pay first?"

""You don't have to ask twice my pet."


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

"Round, wait, what round are we on,?" Emmanuel asked his wife as the morning light started to come in on the lovers.

"Round seven was the one we finished around midnight I believe." ,Daphne answered laughing at her horny husband.

She knew they had not had sex since the twins came since they wanted to wait for a while before they started again. They wanted this ,in case they wanted to go the adoption route and not the nine months of her going crazy with twins inside of her.

"Can we start round eight yet?" Emmanuel whined as he got on top of her.

"Now we can," Daphne responded as she rolled on top of him kissing him like crazy. Neither of them knew about the storm brewing which would set Emmanuel in a different direction and change him forever.

Sam had been up most of the night and was four hours away from his detestation. He knew the second he got there, Gabriel would lecture him, but then they both would read the rite act to Gadreel about how to deal with the situation they were walking into.

As the radio stations faded in and out, much to his dismay, a Radio Disney station was coming in loud and clear. He knew he was near Los Angeles at this point.

"Ok listeners," the cheery male announcer said. "We have been having request for this song for the last 30 minutes straight, so here it is."

Suddenly, he heard a vamp that caused him to become melancholy. 'Let It Go' was coming onto the radio. He knew this had become his theme song over the last few months. He was in his own personal hell storm of fighting himself, his inner demons and his own demon brother.

As the chorus came on, Sam rolled down the windows and sung with the radio. He didn't care who heard him, but he wanted someone to. Someone who could relate to his struggles

In a Vegas airport, a very hung over Dean was listening to the radio as well. 'Let It Go' had just came on that radio station. He knew he was trying to protect his brother by making sure the two of them kept their distance from the other.

Dean also knew Gabriel was probably there with Ruby the day they found out the faith healer was Castiel. While Ruby may have not seen the angel, he knew they were heading to a powder keg of a situation. He wanted within his heart of hearts for no one to be hurt, but if what Ruby said about Cas having a family, people would get hurt. Or even worse, killed.

"130 Peace Lane, Harmony, California," Gabriel read from a phonebook at The Lullaby Diner in downtown Harmony.

Sam had just arrived a few minutes ago and Gadreel, Kevin and Gabriel were trying to come up with a plan. Their best route so far was Sam and Gabriel as journalist who wanted to interview Emmanuel/Cas about his faith healings and Gadreel would pose as their photographer while Kevin would try to keep watch.

Kevin groaned as he saw his mother's name, picture and ringtone flood his phone. She knew he was in town and she wanted him to make the two hour trip to see her today.

As Gadreel gave Kevin the car keys, their plan changed to Gabriel keeping watch and Sam and Gadreel staying within the same roles.

The men ate quickly and headed towards Peace Lane in Sam's car. The men knew the others' part and had the code words set.

Sam held his breath as he and Gadreel set foot at the front door of their friend's house. Gadreel looked at Sam and knowing he was frozen and didn't know what to do, he rang the doorbell of the cheery little brick home.

A woman similar to the way his Ginny looked answered the door. They explained their name and business to the woman named Daphne who happened to be Emmanuel's/Cas' wife.

Daphne showed the two men inside and called her husband. While Cas/Emmanuel was coming, Sam looked around at the pictures of Emmanuel's/Cas' family.

"He did ok for himself without us," Sam thought deciding whether or not to let the angel be within his happy life.

"Hello," said the ever monotone Cas/Emmanuel. "My name is Emmanuel Nobertson and you have already met my wife, Daphne. She is getting our family. We have two sets of twins. One set comes from Jeremy, her first husband who died in a fire a few years ago and their names are Jane and James. Our set of twins we had together are named Ariel and John. We have an adopted son named Eric. I know you are probably tired of hearing me talk about my family gentlemen, so what questions do you have for me Mr. Son?"

As Sam was about to start the interview with Emmanuel/Cas, a worried Gabriel barged through the front door.

"Sam, we got trouble in River City," Gabriel said out of breath to the men and the others within the room.

"What's going on?"

"Daphne,where are the kids?"

"Gabriel, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Sam said with anger in his voice.

"We got company and not the cheery kind. The demonic kind."

Who is coming?"

"I don't know, but I smelled sulfur and then the smell was gone."

"Damn it they're here too. Ruby told them and they followed us here too."

"Ello Lucy," a man with a British accent said as the woman with him attacked Gabriel and Gadreel pushing them into two symbols on the floor. "Ricky has missed you love. Come give me a kiss."

Sam lunged forward just getting punched and knocked out cold by a man who had similar features to him.

"Nice try, Sammy, but big brother knows best," the man said as he started tying Sam to a chair.

"Thank you Dean," the British man said.

Suddenly a cage appeared and the woman pushed Emmanuel's/Castiel's family into it. Emmanuel/Castiel looked at the three people had single-handedly forced his family and new friends into those traps.

"What do you three want besides trouble?," Emmanuel/Castiel growled as he stepped forward ready to fight if he need to even though he had never fought in his life.

"We three need to talk to you without you losing focus, Castiel," the British man said with a devilish grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil Made Me Do It

"Well angel, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Crowley smirked while Dean stood ready to torture the information out of the angel. Ruby was there in case the archangel decided to be tricky. Gabriel growled, his hands balled into fists and Emmanuel looked ready to fight for his family if needed.

"I'll take care of the pest."

"Thanks, love."

Ruby flickered a lighter revealing the holy oil entrapping Gabriel. Gabriel groaned, of course there was no doubt Winchester taught the demons that. He wasn't so sure that the information in Dean's head would ever be put to get use again. Epically if all their plans keep going south and Father has no intention of steeping in.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Never."

"Well, then. Dean."

Dean stepped closely to the cage threatening to open it and Crowley watched with pure joy. While Daphne huddled closer to her family and prayed with her rosary in hand. Dean grabbed Daphne roughlt by her hair, she bit her lip and tears in her eyes.

He could see his wife's terror which made something in his stomach twist. Emmanuel could tell the devil wasn't kidding. "Stop.", Emmanuel called out. Dean dropped Daphne roughly onto the floor and she weakly crawled back to the cage.

"Let's talk, angel."

"I do not know what about."

"Does Purgatory ring a bell?"

"No. Why would it?"

"Enough, he knows nothing."

Crowley forced Emmanuel into a chair and tied him up. Just as he had learned many years ago, he learned how to insert then metal rods into an angel's head. One by one the rods were placed, Emmanuel didn't say anything.

Instead, he spoke words even older than enochian. There were two forms of Enochian, old and new; he spoke older enochian. Old Enochian was communication link between God and his angelic children. So Castiel was not speaking to the angels but to God. Emmanuel likely had no idea of the former knowledge which meant he felt pain. Something in his mind had triggered former knowledge. As a result, the defense mechanisms in place to protect heaven were falling into place. Castiel's "factory "setting if you want to refer it as, would protect the secrets of heaven, and fight as a Warrior of God.

Gabriel was left covering his ears, curling into a ball. His brother's cries hurt the archangel, disabling him. He understood what was going on and knew it would pass eventually. Crowley barked words at Gabriel, question what was happening. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You're basically overloading his brain.", Gabriel choked out

"Damn it."

"You're an idiot, Crowley."

"What's he saying?"

"Divine words of the angels."

"Meaning?"

"You are screwed."

Crowley growled at Gabriel who was weaken by Castiel's words and the holy fire. Gabriel knew that he was disabled for now, but hell would burn when Castiel's memories returned. The words he spoke would give him strength and might despite his current cries.

Castiel is a force to be reckoned with, now that not only will he have his angelic memories but Emanuel's. Two men becoming one, holy hell would be the right phrase here. Gabriel did something he hadn't in a long time, but he prayed to his father.

The words stop abruptly and all eyes were on Emmanuel. There was a burst of light from came from Emmanuel's lips and his eye glowed with divine grace. He became unbound from his restraints and he moved the rods. The grace healed his wounds and he steeped forward.

He spoke ancient words, killing Dean's men one by one. With the flick of his wrist he damned Ruby back to hell, black smoke came from her lips and she screeched. Dean was smart enough to leave with seconds of witnessing the angel's pure power.

"Release them.", Castiel spoke in a gruff, powerful voice

Crowley complied with his wishes and was quick. Daphne's sobbing stopped, she looked in awe but fright at Emmanuel. His voice was Castiel's gravelly voice, gentle with an edge of power."Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Daphne wasn't sure she trusted him after witnessing what happened. Eric was the first one to step out and he embraced his father. He hugged Emmanuel, something within Castiel recognized his son. The hurt in his chest stopped and his eyes were wet with tears.

"Eric."

"I've got you."

Eric hugged his father, holding on to him as his knees threatened to buckle. He sobbed as the memories flooded back. Eric whispered into his ear retelling the story of the best day of his life. "Best day of my life was when you and Mom picked me. I was thirteen, I was older and never had a forever family. You walked past the younger kids and you choose me. A skinny little lanky kid, no one gave a chance to. But you were different."

Emmanuel's voice spoke gentle and reassuring, "I'll be okay." He gave Eric a smile as he brushed his tears away with the memory of his eldest. He hugged Eric back before embracing Daphne. She kissed him with passion and love. He held her, "Still love me?"

"Always my love."

Each child was given a kiss before Emmanuel turned to handle the next issue. When addressing Sam and his brothers, his voice was Cas's gravely voice. He freed Sam and Gadreel from their bounds. He noticed Sam's rope burned wrists.

"That most hurt."

"Nothing worse than I've had before."

"Let me."

Castiel's hands healed Sam's rope burn and Sam smiled sadly at the angel.

"Hello Sam.", He said.

"Cas."

Finally, he turned his attention to Gabriel who was trapped within the holy fire. With a bottle of water, the fire was put out. He and Gabriel embraced, words of Enchoian shared before turning to Gadreel. Castiel steeped before the angel, Gadreel looked at Cas.

"Brother, I know you have made mistakes. I will not judge you, for I have fallen short as well."

"Thank you, Castiel."


	5. Chapter 5: Love's An Open Door

Sam, Kevin, Daphne, Eric and the other children went out for ice cream, so Sam and Kevin could explain who Castiel was to Daphne and Eric. The children ate happily, blissful unaware of what happened. Nothing a little grace and ice cream couldn't fix; Gabriel ensured the children would never remember the events they unfortunately experienced. But he gave a choice to the eldest son and his brother's wife.

There was a look of love and concern in Daphne's eyes. It was very evident how much she loved her husband. Eric locked eyes with Sam, his look said it all and Sam knew that he was not someone to ere was a look of determined and loyalty in Eric's eyes, that nothing these men had to say could change how he felt about his father.

"His name is Castiel, he's an angel of the Lord.", Kevin declares

"Was he a good man?", Eric poses with a look of conflict in his eyes, not wanting to lose the way he viewed his father.

"He is a good man. He was just a little lost.", Sam interjected

"Define lost.", Eric added

"Umm, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Go on.", Daphne proclaimed

"He made some poor choices, betrayed heaven, friends and family. He formed an alliance with the wrong kind. His drive for making things right and greed lead to his death. As a result, we lost him and he was reborn."

"That man is not my father."

"Indeed, Castiel is not Emmanuel nor Emmanuel is Castiel. Simply, they are two very different people with very different motivations. Cas lost his faith, he did what he believed was right. But Emmanuel is moved by his faith as well as his family. Yet theses two very different men are the same. He is the still the divine celestial being created heaven. He's just a little lost.", Kevin offerd

"That doesn't mean we lose faith. It won't change my faith nor the way I feel about my husband."

Sam admired her strength and faith, he prayed she held onto such beliefs. Some days it's hard to find faith in God and love for a brother lost to hatred. He hoped for Emmanuel's sake that he made the right decision. He's got quite a family and a faithful wife, he's gonna need them to get through the nightmare his life has become.

The room was silent for an hour as the three angel glared at the others. His brothers' were not all that helpful to the lost angel. In fact, he was struggling with the new information. This was his worst nightmare come true, that his family might be harmed because of the person he couldn't remember.  
>"How can this be?" Cas asked breaking the silence of the room. I'm a warrior of the Lord and yet I lost my faith. Now I have two lives running through my head. Which is the true one? Which is the one I'm supposed to be?"<p>

"Brother, I know we have walked the same path by different means, but have you ever thought about the man you want to be or become?" Gadreel cautiously said as he looked at Gabriel, not Cas when he said his statement.

"Gadreel, you need to stop playing this game before you make me lose my temper," Gabriel warned his brother. Gabriel did not want to relate the concept that his baby brother and this...this traitor are similar. But his mind race, images of Castiel run through his head. He closed his eyes, he died for his little brother at the hands of Lucifer. He watched Castiel commit crimes against heaven. Yet he didn't want to admit the truth, he had seen Cas' actions from heaven above. This hurt, Gabe for even he was a trickster but he had been born of grace. Something in his chest hurt as a result for his brother.

"Gabe, you are an idiot. You hold on to everything and never give others a chance to speak and be heard?", Gabriel sneered. He was simply exhausted by the way others had treated him. Luci had once been their brother, before he turned his back on Father. It was so easy to be drawn into his deceptions. That's why he is the father of lies and Gadreel forever tainted as a result.

"You have caused so much trouble and you are wanting to talk about getting a second chance."

"Both of you need to stop," Cas yelled as Sam, Eric and Kevin entered the house. "I want to have just Emmanuel and not be Castiel. I want to be the name who has a family, not the one hunting the creatures that go bump in the night."

Sam close his eyes as he knew who he had to call.

"Damn it Sam," Ginny said as she appeared in the room. "What do you want? I was working when you called me here."  
>"Kevin, Eric, Cas, Gadreel, Gabriel I want you to meet Ginny, my girlfriend," Sam said as he took a deep breath. "Ginny, this is…"<p>

"I know who they are," Ginny coldly responded. "How did my boy toy end up surrounded by three dicks and their leader."

"Ginny, watch it and that is not why I called you here. Can you delete Cas' memories from Emmanuel?"  
>"Seriously? You called me here to do that? Sam, you know how much trouble I'll be in if Death finds out?"<p>

Ginny and Sam played a brief round of tug-of-war over the bag. The bag went out to the floor and a box came out. Before Sam could react, Gabriel grabbed it and opened it.

"Sammy you are not my type, but I do love a diamond with a princess cut to it," Gabriel said as he admired the simple silver band with a princess-cut diamond to it.

Eric heard the phone ring, excused himself and took the talk. Kelci hadn't texted him back and he worried about her. A lot had gone on in the hours passed, finding out his father was an angel is one of them. Of course, his mother had taken the news and he prayed his father made the right choice what ever it may be.

"Eric," the woman screamed. "I don't know where I am and this man he…"

"Eric, my name is Dean Winchester," the man named Dean said calmly while Kelci's screams and cries were heard in the background. "Sammy's brother. You know him right? Wimpy, little brothers can't live with them, can't live without them. My deal is easy. You for her. I want you to become a knight of hell, serve Crowley with me as my personal right hand man. What do you say? 48 hours to decide…"

The line went dead as he was about to agree to talk things out more in a calm manner.

Sell his soul or hear his love die. The choice was simple in his mind: save Kelci.  
>"Got to go," Eric said as he walked out of the house past his father, the other angels, Kevin and Sam.<p>

"What's wrong, Kevin?" Gadreel asked. "I know all of your looks and as your guardian angel, I sense discomfort in your soul."  
>As Kevin began to try to muster up the courage, Sam's phone rang. Sam answered it then immediately gave it to Cas saying it was Dean and he need to talk to him about Eric and Kelci.<p>

"Am I talking to the one called Emmanuel?", Dean inquired

"Yes. This is him."

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell."  
>"I'm sorry, father. I love you. Tell the kids I love them and take care of Mama. Goodbye, Dad. ", Eric declared before the line clicked dead.<p>

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6- More Than A Pawn

Kevin groaned and fell to the floor in great pain. Gadreel was at his side within seconds, Kevin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gabriel and Gadreel settled the prophet onto the couch while Sam fetched a wet wash cloth.

Kevin's body shook with a great pain and his head ached, his eyes filled with the horror of the vision before him. He groaned, unable to fight the images and muffed sounds came from his mouth. His jaw tense and Gadreel was at his side.

Kevin gasped at the sight before him, it was like a bad dream that you can't take your eyes away from. He saw two familiar faces on the battle field, Castiel with the angel blade in hand and Dean with the first blade.

Around them were angels, hunters and demons fighting one another. But the fighting stop with a order from Dean. "Stop. Stop. I order you to stop." Castiel fell to his knees, he held a limp body in his arms. He sobbed, Dean locked eyes on the familiar sight.

His trance stopped as he came back into reality. There was an angel mourning his warrior, there was a moment of confusion. But Dean took a step closer and took a long look at the angel before him. It was Castiel, he is alive.

"You bastard. Stay the hell away from me.", Castiel shouted

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I didn't know.", Dean pleaded

His eyes had been black as the night but now they changed to the sea like green they used to be. Kevin stood on the battle field watching the scene before him. Dean came to realize the connection between the Knight of Hell and the angel of the Lord.

A battle would be fought in this Californian town and the results would be horrendous. Kevin opened his eyes, he was no longer in the living room. Instead, he was resting in the guest room and the light from the window brightened the room.

He moved gingerly, his head ached like a bad hang over. He noted he was barefoot as he padded softly to the window watching. There was Gabriel and Sam playing with the children in the front yard. They played some sort of game and Kevin ached with the knowledge big changes were coming. He figured he must have been out of a while judging by the fact he was now in guest room.

He found his way from the room to downstairs. He padded softly and overheard talking from the kitchen. He ran into Gadreel who came out of nowhere. "There you are Kevin." He jumped a bit before settling down, damn those angels liked to sneak up on you.

Emmanuel and Daphne put dinner on the table before rounding up everyone. Kevin smiled softly as Daphne spoke to him kindly. Gadreel and Kevin washed up for dinner while Daphne rounded everyone up.

"Dinner."

"Aww, five more minuets.",Gabriel called in return

"Nope."

Gabriel had always been such a big kid, Emmanuel laughed. The kids took their shoes off as did Sam and Gabriel. Daphne made everyone wash before taking their seats. She kissed Emmanuel gently on the cheek. Emmanuel sat at the head of the dinner table while Daphne sat to the left of him. The kids stared back at their father, Eric's seat was empty.

"Don't forget, Dad's got to pray.", James reminded everyone.

For a moment, he was conflicted as all eyes were on him. But Emanuel made a choice in that moment. This was the man he wanted to be, the one with the family. Not the man who is hunted and rebelled heaven.

Everyone joined hands, his companions stared at the oddity of Cas's faith. "Heavenly father, we give you our thanks and praise. We ask that you bless the nourishment of our bodies and protection our family. We give thanks for friends and ask for discernment. In Jesus' name."

"Bravo, Cas. What a show.", Gabriel laughed and chapped his hands.

Emmanuel glared at the angel, he sighted Gabriel was always difficult. He attempted to ignore the archangel in hopes of Gabriel's childish game would end.

"Please pass the rolls."

"It's funny, Castiel. After all this time, you believe you have choice. No, Cas. We're damned to the end. Just little pawns in Father's game of chess."

"I have told you many times. My name is Emmanuel."

"Am I the only one who finds this funny?"

"I'd wish you'd stop.",Gadreel whispered. The other angels knew something that Castiel didn't, Gadreel believed Castiel did not need to know. He'd just make it worse and taunt Cas until he gets a reaction out of him. Then he'd dump the news on him, Gabriel was not making this easy.

"Your own son is missing. Yet, you pray to the father. Deep down you know the truth, he stopped giving a damn a long time ago."

I'm quite aware that Eric is missing."

"But you didn't tell your gorgeous wife. Did ya Cas?"

"She does not need to know. It does not concern her. I will take care of it myself."

"Think again, Buttercup."

"Emmanuel.", He corrected

"He's become a minion to hell. The devil took Kelci and now he's got your son. He's agreed to service, your Eric is gone, dear. There's no hope for him now, they'll break your boy down til nothing left. And your darling husband decided he'd deal with it all by himself."

Emmanuel's jaw tensed, his eyes blazed with an anger and looked straight at Gabriel. "That is quite enough. This is my home, Gabriel. I expect you to respect that this is my family." Gabriel was left in shock, his baby brother never stood up for himself. He allowed Raphael to beat the crap out of him, but the man standing before him is different.

"I'm afraid, I've made my decision, darling."

"What is it, dear?"

"I have no choice, Daph. I will defend my family, I will fight for Eric. I cannot let Crowley win."

"I will support you always."

"It means I cannot have both, Daph. Angels were never meant to have families."

"God gave you to me when I thought I'd never love again. You gave me a beautiful family, I treasure our years together. Do what you have to do."

"I will return my love. I will serve heaven for a little while more before returning my life with you. My heart belongs to you, my whole heart."

"Be safe, darling."

With that Castiel kissed his wife, said goodbye to his family and slipped into his familiar tan trench coat. Gabriel smiled at this brother, he never wanted to cause him pain. He only wanted him to realize having both is not impossible but rather difficult. The two brothers did not have to exchange words to understand one another. Cas' blue eyes spoke of forgiveness and Gabriel's of apology.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Grace

There was one parting goodbye as Castiel walked out the door a different man. There was a radiance of confidence and power, Gabriel could see the change between who he was and he's become. Castiel slipped behind the wheel of his Toyota Highlander.

"Dude, what a Dad car."

"I have five children, Gabriel."

"Still.", Gabriel laughed

"And We might have another baby."

"What?"

"We tried for another baby before you guys showed up.", Castiel admitted nervously

"Hell, man. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's too early to tell if we are expecting. But it didn't take long to have our twins together."

"Are they all yours?"

"We adopted Eric, Jane and James are from previous marriage and our youngest set of twins are biologically ours. But I wouldn't want it any other way. They're our kids no matter what."

"You're a good father, Cas."

"You see why I must return. I cannot imagine leaving those kids behind nor could I do that to Daphne. I love them, brother."

"So now I'm your brother."

"It's appears I'm stuck with you."

"Hell yeah!"

What Castiel and Gabriel never expected to see where five knights Of hell rushing towards their car. Cas tried to swerve to avoid them but it did not work. They had no choice to fight but they were out numbered.

Castiel's eyes glowed with a divine light and his silhouette wings spread. Gabriel's silhouette wings were larger with a more intimidating glow. It wasn't long before Castiel had been overpowered, he was stabbed with own angel blade yet it did not kill him. The demons laughed as they flickered the flame of the lighter which trapped Castiel within the circle.

"Cas!", Gabriel shouted as he fought against several demons at one. They became too much even for the archangel who was not up to normal power nor could a single archangel take down a herd of Knights. His worry over Cas weakened him, it always had. Gabriel's wings were bashed until they were broken, feathers plucked and bent at odd angles.

He cried out in pain as the Knight spoke ancient words but the pain suddenly stopped. He crawled weakly towards his brother who was battered and beaten. Castiel's wound was deeply cut into the flesh of his vessel's chest. The bloody blade carelessly tossed aside covered in his blood and there was nothing Gabriel could do to get closer to him.

His vision was fuzzy but he could make out shape of two bodies. There was a man dressed in black slacks with a white dog collared black shirt. A rosary wore around his neck, the man spoke words of Echoian. Gabriel found that unusual for a priest.

The Knights were damned back to hell, and they seemed to know what they were, this made the pair even more unusual. The young woman with the man, could hold her own and she was strong against the Knight twice her size. The archangel was impressed with them, he hadn't seen humans so strong before.

"Oh Uncle, they're hurt.", Kelci called

"Put out the flames, they're hurting him Kelci."

But what Kelci did not expect was the archangel sitting up weakly next to the other angel. What surprised her was the face of the angel, it was Emmanuel. She put out the fire, sitting aside her spray bottle.

"Aaron, it's Emmanuel."

"What? Theses are angels, Kelci. That's not possible, are you eyes playing tricks?"

Father Aaron turned his eyes to the familiar face, it indeed was Emmanuel. He quickly examined Emmanuel's wounds before looking at Gabriel's broken wings. He kneeled next to the archangel, his hands gently worked, he looked over the once magnificent wings.

"They're the wings of an archangel."

"How did you know?", Gabriel inquired

"I know my supernatural creatures when I see them."

"But you are a priest."

"I am.", Father Aaron smiled.

Gabriel weakly moved to be next to Castiel who called out for Gabriel. He held his brother's head in his lap, Castiel struggled for very breath and blood gurgled from his mouth. Gabriel held Cas protectively from this strangers, not wanting him to see his brother's state and covered him with his jacket.

"Gabe, trust them. Father Aaron and Kelci are good people.", Castiel weakly explained

"Don't leave me, Cas."

"I'm dying, brother."

"I'll drag you ass back down to Earth."

"What's the point anymore? I'm gonna lose them, Gabe. Everyone I love dies because of me."

"No. You've got a promise to keep to that wife of yours."

"How many of my brethren did I kill in war? In my own name, I lead them into a battle against Heaven. I rebelled, I was hunted, I murdered, I lied and I betrayed those I cared for."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Castiel."

"I died. You forgave a dead man."

"That doesn't change anything."

"This is how it ends. I die at the hands of hell, you must let me go ,brother. There will be no salvation for me."

"Castiel."

Gabriel got worried for a moment when Cas's breathing began very shallow. Father Aaron moved quickly, the man was stronger than he looked. Kelci helped Gabriel to the car while Aaron carried Emmanuel in his arms.

"Forgive me, Father. I'm bleeding on you."

"Don't worry about it, Emmanuel."

"I wish you didn't see me like this."

"You would be dead if I hadn't."

"I still might die, that wound is deep and I am weak. My grace cannot heal the wound, I've been mortally wounded."

"Not on my watch, Emmanuel."

Emmanuel was lain across the seat and Kelci held his head limply in her lap. She stroked his hair offering comfort to the weak man. Gabriel was settled weakly in the passenger seat of Father's SUV and the Father drove quickly to the parsonage.

Gabriel brought the pair up to speed on what was going on while Cas weakly groaned periodically. There wasn't much Kelci could do for the injured angel and she wished she could do more. It wasn't long before they arrived.

Kyle noticed Uncle Aaron's car and came rushing out the front door. The two men carried Emmanuel into the house and laid him down in Father's bed. Gabriel was settled on the couch, he laid on his stomach so he could rest.

Emmauel's wound was tended to gently, plastered with nectar and grace then bandaged. His wound would heal within a few days, he might move sorely but he would be alright. Father took a look at Gabriel's wings, putting feathers back gentle and realigning the bones as gently as possible. Gabriel was thankful, his wings would soon heal that to his grace. The angels rested gently and slept while their bodies healed.


	8. Chapter 8:

As the angels slept, Kyle, Kelci and their uncle, the Father sat around the table debating what to do. None of them knew what to tell Emmanuel.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on and why we have two angels asleep upstairs?" Kyle asked. "Also, Kelci, care to explain where you were for the last six hours before you saved our uncle's ass?"

"KYLE?!" exclaimed the Father as he hit the young man upside the head. "You know better than talking like that. It's true, but still we want to know."

"She was kidnapped by Dean Winchester's knights," Emmanuel/Castiel weakly responded as he leaned up against a kitchen wall.

Kyle helped the minister to a chair at the table as he asked for a phone to call Sam and Kevin to tell them to come to the Father's parish house. As the men talked Kelci drifted to sleep.

She woke up to a beautiful meadow full of sunflowers and Gerber daisies, her two favorite flowers in the world. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with red roses on the skirt of the dress.

Eric came to her with a pink, yellow, red and white rose. Four of each to be exact. She smiled with him with love in her heart. He handed her the flowers and as she smelled them, he went down on one knee with a box opened in front of her.

She smiled and nodded yes. He placed the ring on her finger and she knew this was it. She would marry her true love and she would have a big family like her family. She would be like Daphne and love her and Eric's children like there was no tomorrow.

As the he got up to hug her, she saw his eyes go black and knew he was a demon. She had a blade on her to fight against him. Before they could start fighting, Emmanuel/Castiel came and started fighting with him. Finally the fight ended with Emmanuel/Castiel stabbing his son. Kelci screamed as she watched her true love sink to the ground.

She looked at the roses she held. The beautiful multi-colored dozen roses turned black as the pedals blew off into the wind. She was screaming and could her multiple voices around her.

Kelci finally woke up to two men she didn't know and she saw another angel besides Gabriel and Emmanuel/Castiel. She was embarrassed by the fact she woke up Gabriel who needed to sleep.

As she started to apologize to everyone, she realized she was introduced to Kevin, Gadreel and Sam. Kevin dragged her away as Gadreel tagged along.

"What did you see in your dream?" Kevin curiously asked trying to figure out if what he was seeing was true or not. "You were screaming 'Eric'."

Kelci explained the dream to the two men who were with her. As she told the dream, her eyes began to tear up knowing she was about to cry. Gadreel gave her some tissues as she started to cry. Kevin hugged her gently knowing she was not ok by what she was saying.

"Let's go for a run," Gadreel asked Kelci knowing the young woman needed to clear her head as well as the angel after what he had just heard from her.

Kelci nodded yes to the angel.

She got dressed as she heard Gadreel say they were going out on a much needed run.

The two started out on a simple speed of jogging. The silence was awkward for the two of them.

"You love him, don't you?" Gadreel asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I don't know," Kelci answered knowing it was probably a sin to lie to an angel of the Lord. "I just can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I mean I prayed to you for years thinking you were either real or a myth I studied over the years. I mean you WER THERE in the beginning of it all."

"I was and I failed at my one task," Gadreel responded with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I heard someone praying to me, but I never thought I would meet the woman behind the voice. You're so beautiful and you're real. I was hoping you were real and you being beautiful is an added bonus."

"Thanks, Dreel."

Dreel. I think I like the second name."

On another side of town, Dean, Ruby, Crowley and Eric stood together in front of a familiar house to Eric.

"I want the family inside this house dead and once they're all dead, your one of us," Crowley said as he marched around his potential new recruit.

"He doesn't have the balls to commit a murder," Ruby said trying to taunt the young man. "You don't have the balls to save your girl. Yes, she's free, but she will die if they don't."

"You have five minutes to kill them all," Dean said. "Kids included."

Eric paused as he held Ruby's knife. As he knew this was the only way to save his girl, he held onto the box in his pocket. It was her ring; her engagement ring.

He closed his eyes as he rang the doorbell of his mother's best friend house. He knew their oldest, middle and youngest child were the godkids of his parents. He slowly started doing what he had to as he knew the three demons were watching him. They smiled as they saw the blood cover the house.

Kevin passed out on the floor watching the murder and Eric becoming a demon. He told everyone present what he saw. Gabriel and him went outside as Cas was crying on the floor of Father Aaron's kitchen crying and cursing God.

As Gadreel and Kelci ended their run, Kelci and the angel discovered they were soul mates in a werid way. They both love yoga and watching thunderstorms on their porch.

The next thing Kelci knew, she was swept up in Gadreel's arm as he kissed her on the lips not realizing Kevin and Gabriel were out there.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt your moment, but Eric is a demon," Gabriel said with power in his voice. "He was human when he committed the murders, but they turned him once he was done. The war has began…"


End file.
